A Night's Tale
by Midnightdays
Summary: Evelyn Night is a Faye-Witch but she dosen't know it, all she knows is that he paretns left her at the age of 9 with an abusive family. At the age of 16 she "awakes" and is sent to Hogwarts where she becomes trapped in a web of lies, truths, love, and war
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there this is the author! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've decided to rewrite a bit of this story so I'm starting at the beginning. I hope to have any rewrites/edited versions finished by the end of this week and then start churning out new chapters soon as well. Thanks for waiting for me. **

Chapter 1

Carter, Cape Cod, Massachusetts, America

The last day of school has officially drawn to a close and I had managed to make it home without incident; this alone led me to believe that I might be able to enjoy the rest of my evening. School was rough, Diane had started a rumor that I had slept with the whole football team, they didn't seem to deny it, in fact they supported the claim by slapping my ass, pinning my to lockers, and making snarky comments. Last night, Chase threw me down the stairs when I looked at him the wrong way. Other than that they had left me alone, it was Paul whom I was truly worried about, Paul came back last week from Boston College but at the moment he was preoccupied with meeting up with old high school buddies. So far the most I've gotten from him was a shove or two and some angry glares. However, I know that eventually I will do something stupid and disrespectful and Paul would decide to _teach me a lesson_ but I hoped to be able to make it to Hawaii' before that happened.

"Freak! Freak! Get down here! The weirdo is here for you!" Diane shouted up the stairs. I quickly got up and ran down the stairs to see what she wanted; I'm actually surprised I heard her at all since I was half way up to my room in the attic. When I first came to live with Anne and the rest of the family Anne gave me a room on the second floor where Chase and Diane slept, however, a few weeks later Diane started to make my life a living hell. I had no idea why but for some reason I knew that if I asked Anne if I could move to the newly remodeled attic that the teasing/bullying would stop and it did. . . for about a month. Then Paul decided to step in and teach me proper manners and readily allowed Chase to join in. When both of them ganged up on me Diane was only too glad to help.

It did no good to broad on the bad, if I did I would become sullen and that would piss Chase off which never bodes well for me. In fact, I should be worrying about what would happen to me when I went downstairs to see whatever Diane wanted from me. When I was halfway down the staircase to the main area I saw Jamie and Jace, my two best friends and my adoptive cousins.

"Evy! How are you? It's been so long since I last saw you," Jamie shrieked as she tackled me. It's been a year since we last saw each other, she only came from England to meet up with us before we left for Hawaii', but we got along so well that it would always seem as if no time at all had passed and that we had just seen each other yesterday. I took a quick in take of breath as she gave me a bear hug, aggravating all the bruises on my side and back. I smiled at her before turning to wave at Jace. Aunt Joy tended to kick them out of the house during long holidays because she can't deal with anything that doesn't meet her odd standards of perfection; the only two kids she liked were Diane, Paul, and Chase. I have no idea how someone could like those three but then again stranger things have happened.

It was hard to imagine that Jamie and Jace were related to Chase and Diane, usually you can see some sort of family characteristic that is present in families but it seemed to be completely absent when it came to comparing Jamie and Jace with Paul, Chase, and Diane. Dark brown hair and dark brown hair runs in the Smithstone family but Jamie and Jace seemed to have not gotten that gene; Jamie had blonde hair while Jace had dirty blonde hair and both had blue eyes. In fact, I think one of the reasons that Diane hates Jamie is because Diane always wanted blonde hair; in eight grade she tried to dye her hair blonde and it turned out to be a complete disaster.

"Could you not get your freak germs all over my house?" Diane asked as she glared at Jamie. Diane hated Jaime, I think the only person that Diane hates as much as Jaime is me. . In fact, I think one of the reasons that Diane hates Jamie is because Diane always wanted blonde hair; in eight grade she tried to dye her hair blonde and it turned out to be a complete disaster. That, and Jaime chose to be friends with me instead of her. Unlike me, Jaime never just stood down and took whatever Diane throws at her. Jamie turned around fixed her a glare and placed a hand on her hip.

"Last time I checked Evy lived here too. If she wants me to stay than I can," Jaime piped. Jace shook his head at her, he hated it when Jamie and Diane got into it cause he somehow managed to stay friends with Chase while being friends with me at the same time; how that managed to happen is beyond me. On the hating me scale Chase ranked just below Diane.

"Come on. A new frozen yogurt shop opened up in town, it's called Red Mango. It's supposed to be the best of the best. I can do with a nice frozen yogurt that has some rainbow sprinkles on it," I said as I grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her to the front door. I needed to get her away from Diane or I would never hear the end of it. We had made it to the patio when we encountered Paul and James, his best friend.

"Where are you going?" James asked as he grabbed my hair. I frowned and glanced at Paul. James gave me a bad feeling and my feelings are always right, like if I was placing a bet I would know what side to take before placing the bet. James tugged my hair a bit bringing me back to the situation. Sometimes Paul would let James help with lessons because he was practically family. Two of them together always meant trouble for me, two hawk-eyed people with a vendetta against me always meant the smallest infractions where punished and harshly.

"Out," I mumbled.

"No your not. Mom wants to talk to us. She's going to be home from work soon," Paul said.

"Anne said I can go out with Jamie and Jace today. I called her on my way home from school," I replied with a bit more force than I meant to slip into my statement. For the past week I've been making more forceful comments towards everyone and I have no idea why, it was bound to come bite me in the ass and soon. Paul glared at me and yanked my by my arm back into the house before slamming the door shut in Jamie's and Jace's face. Shit, shit, shit. He's mad and since I talked back and if James is still saying than James is helping with lessons.

"Say bye to your liddle friends Evy," James cooed as he shoved me further into the house, Paul was still holding onto my arm and the shove caused it strech out of the socket a bit. I was lead by my arm past the staircases and to the family room where Paul proceeded to throw me down onto the floor while every one else took seats on the couch. I knew better than to move into an empty seat on the couch. One of the first lessons that I was taught was that I don't deserve to be comfortable that is only a privilege, when I'm rude I don't get that privilege.

"Maybe mum will say that she's kicking you out. No one needs a whore like you in the family," Diane commented as she threw he legs over an armrest. Me a whore?! Well excuse me miss I slept with nearly every popular gay in my grade.

"Wait, so your taking about yourself right? " I snarled as I stood up and started pacing. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm being extremely rude. Paul glared at me and I swallowed. Shit, I think I'm going crazy. I've been getting these periods of restlesness and anger and fuck I'm going to get it tonight.

"Sit down Evelyn and remember your manners," Chase ordered as he fixed me with a stare. Chase was more likely to try and sternly guide me into behavior before resulting to sheer physical violence. I turned around and sat down on the floor by James' feet right as Anne walked in. Sitting by James' feet would make him happy and that might lessen anything that would happen tonight, I'm thinking simple lecture and maybe a small beating?

"Well, I have some great news!" Anne chirped as she clapped her hands together.

"I was hired to head a clinic in London! We'll have to leave in two days time though. This is a very last minute placement but it would give me a raise and an opportunity to work on the things I've always wanted to," Anne said as she turned around to look at everyone, Diane in turn glared at me.

"It's all her fault! If you're embarrassed of her just ship her off to England! Leave us out of it!" Diane shouted. Oh God, I'm really in for it now.

"I'm sure mother isn't embarrassed by our dear Evy. This is just a great career opportunity for her and we should be glad that she got it. I took the opportunity to organize a going away party for us all, including Evy," Paul said as he glared at Diane and Chase, telling them to follow his lead, Paul was always in control. And this party had me nervous, if he had planned the part for all of us that meant something was now going to be planned for me and I'm not too sure I liked the idea.

**** (Four hours later)

I have no idea why I'm at this party. I never go anywhere expect for family functions with Diane and Chase and whenever I did it was because I was dragged there against my will. The lights were dimmed and everyone was jumping up and down to whatever the hell they were listening too. I bit my lip and turned around, ready to dash up the stairs and hide out in my attic, my safe zone, no one would go to look for me up there and even if they did they wouldn't be able to get up there if I closed the door on the string. Hopefully, James, Paul, and Chase will forget about my bad behavior and be too drunk to correct my behavior tomorrow. Paul never _corrected_ me long after the bad behavior was performed because he believed that waiting for to correct behavior would lessen the effectiveness of the lesson.

"Where are you headed?" James asked as he put an arm in my path. I looked up, startled. Why the hell did he care where I was going? And where the hell did he come from, last time I saw him he was getting drunk in the kitchen? I was screwed; I was going to be corrected during the party. I was so fucking screwed. James tended to come up with the most humiliating and perverted lessons. Now he's drunk and mad at me, who knows what he will come up with now.

" I-I-I w-was looking, for . . .. a . . . Drink," I answered as I spun around and took a step towards the kitchen. James grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"I hate parties too. How about I grab you something without alcohol and we can go hang out upstairs," James said as he headed towards the kitchen. Before he truly left he turned around letting out a stern, "Wait for me." I nodded in response and just stood there and waiting like a 'good girl' for James, pulling on the hem of my shorts and fiddling with the sleeves of my pale yellow sweatshirt. Why was he being nice to me? He should be lessoning me; James and Paul never missed a chance to lesson me. James came pack up behind and grabbed my hands and pulled me up the stairs and out of my thoughts.

"W-w-why don't we just sit on top of the stairs and watch the party? I find that drunk people can be quite entertaining," I commented as James pulled me into a guest room. He smirked and then twirled me around. I froze, I was scared shitless, if James had me in a room that was "off limits" to the rest of the party guests meant that no one would be able to help.

"I've been waiting for this you know. Ever since I first came over and saw you," James said as he closed the door and locked it. Fuck, where did he get a key? I don't even have a key to the doors on the second and first floor and I live here. Well I did have one once but then I locked myself in a spare room to avoid a lesson and Paul took it away from me.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I asked as I stepped backwards. James took another step forward and held his hands up. Shit, if James does anything Paul will take it to mean that that would be my lesson. Once when I slapped Paul and told him he was a bastard James took my clothes off and beat me. After that he told Paul that I should spend the week in my undergarments to teach me my place as well as some humility. He also made me make it up for them by giving them both a hand job. But then again that was ages ago, ever since then he never came up with anything . . . perverted. Plus they were sixteen when that happened, teenage boys just coming into there sexuality.

"Come on Evy, be a good girl. I'll have to tell Paul if you aren't," James said. Oh my sweet Jesus! James always creped me out since that one time but I always managed to excuse what he did. Now I know why my bad feelings stuck with me. Shit, I'm so screwed. If I'm bad James still gets to do what he wanted and Paul punishes me even more. However, I'm quite certain that Paul would never allow James to take advantage of me the way I'm believing he plans to.

"Paul said this can make up for your bad behavior earlier," James cooed as he took another step towards me. Some odd feeling went through me and I just panicked. I couldn't do this, I would take the most extreme form of punishment over this. James took another step closer and I just snapped. I tossed my drink at his face and ran for the door. Banging on it with the flat of my hand and shouting for someone to help me. I knew no one would help me because of the music and the fact that no one was allowed upstairs but I still felt that I had to do something, anything. James grabbed me from behind and tossed me onto the bed.

"Bad move. Continue acting like this and I'll have to tell Paul. And he'll be very, very upset," James growled. I sniffled and started crying, Paul couldn't be letting James do this. This is just so wrong. James started kissing my neck and I turned my head away as he started to pull my sweatshirt off, leaving it around my neck and tangled around my arms.

"A white sports bra, really?" James asked as he nipped my ear. I squirmed around a bit more but James put a hand down on my shoulder and proceeded to harshly chomp down on my shoulder. I yelped a bit and stopped wiggling, figuring that was the message behind the bite. Maybe if I just laid still James would sit up a bit and I can wiggle my way out from underneath him, under the bed would be a great place to hide for awhile. One of his hands slowly started to creep under my bra. I gasped and then tried to get my knee up to his groin, quickly stopping when James twisted one of my nipples.

"Be a good girl and just stay still Evy," James murmured as he kissed my collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses down my arm before eventually coming to my breast. I whimpered and arched my back so I could try and twist away from him. What the fuck was he doing, he never did anything like this before. He growled and then moved forward so his face was just an inch above my face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay still? Now if that was a movement of passion then by all means continues, but I highly doubt that. If you don't stop moving I'm going to tie you up. Would you like that?" James snarled as he grabbed my hands and pinning them above my head with one of his. I shook my head no quickly, who knows what he could do if he tied me up. Plus, if ties me up I won't be able to get way.

"Answer with your voice," James ordered. I looked up at him to see if I could gain a little leeway, but didn't see anything in his facial expression that would give me some leeway.

"I won't move anymore," I whispered as I shut my eyes. I didn't want to look at what he was doing to me. I concentrated of my breathing, like I had to do for yoga, lying there and just trying to calm down. All of a sudden this humming sound made its way into my mind and it just seemed to fill me with this warm, tingly feeling. This wave of power washed over me and I snapped; I will not take this any longer. I had lied still enough that James had removed his hand from mine and I reached up with one hand and placed it right on his face. Three seconds seemed to flew bye before James started screaming, rearing back and holding his face; I notice that where my hand was now burnt. Did I do that? Somehow that question seemed redundant because suddenly I _knew_ that I had power and that I could use that power to protect myself.

I rolled out from underneath James and yanked my sweatshirt back on, dancing out of the way of his reaching hands. He growled at me and lunged at me but I held my hands out in front of me and concentrated on that fire feeling again, this time he got two burn marks on his chest and it even singed through his shirt. I turned and quickly ran towards the door and yanked on the knob before I realized that it was still locked. Shit, shit, shit. Ok, I need to calm down and think.

"Sweetie, I didn't know you were this dumb. I locked the door and I still have the key, if come here right now I promise not to punish you for burning me. If I have to come get you you'll have the worst punishment of your life before we carry one. Now be a good girl and come here," James stated. I heard him take a step forward and I started panicking even more. I needed to get out of here and in order to do that I needed to unlock the door. If I could burn people with my hands if I thought about it then maybe I can unlock doors as well. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, concentrating on the lock mechanism of the door just turning over so it would open for me. When James took another step toward me the door clicked and I knew it was open. I smiled and yanked the door open, prepared to sprint up the stairs and lock myself into my attic. That plan went to shit though because as soon as the door opened I saw Paul standing there; well shit.

" I don't recall telling you rape my sister, James. Get your ass out of my house before I call the cops. Please realize that if I ever see your face again I'll make sure everyone knows you take advantage of underage girls," Paul calmly explained as he stepped into the room and pulled me to the side, tucking me under his arm. No one dared defy Paul and James all but ran out of the room. Next thing I knew Paul was tilting my head back and examining my face.

"I knew you would wake up before anything truly happened, I'm glad I was right. Now, lets get you to bed so that you can get a good nights sleep. I took the liberty of packing some clothes for you, you won't need much but it'll last until then," Paul said gently as he led me to my attic.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked as I looked up at Paul. He just laughed and pushed me towards the room that housed my attic door.

"Every family has secrets," He replied before he shut the door behind me and left to join the party.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! It's the author, I just wanted to let you know that the first three chapters kind of move fast because I wanted to get to Hogwarts quicker because that's where secrets and the action really happen. A Night's Tale covers Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix after Phoenix ends this book will end and the sequel will come up. There will be three books for sure including this one, each one matching a Harry Potter book. I hope you enjoy it and review please, especially if you find some mistakes or have any ideas. Thanks for reading my rambling. PS I'll try to update once a week. **_

Chapter Two

(August)

London, England

It was supposed to be the hottest summer ever in England but the new house seemed to invite some sort of invisible breeze to make it's way though letting the inside feel cool enough to live in. Diane had spent the morning yelling at me to _man up_ and go outside so I can go all the way to Harrods to buy her some silver sparkle shade of NARS nail polish. She actually expected me to ride the Underground and the bus to go get it for, she never does anything for me but then again I am the one that imposed on the family.

"Man up all ready. No need to feel scared of getting lost in the big bad city. Just use the map Chase drew you. Not that hard," Diane snapped as she walked into the kitchen where I was sitting and fiddling with the hem of my sundress. I frowned and continued to examine the counter top that was speckled with what appeared to be flecks of golden brown. It was what I had been doing all morning, Chase had made me eat a bowl of cereal but other than that I had remained seated in the kitchen. I had horse back riding in three hours so I would leave then and come back to examine my counter till Anne came home. The past week has had me acting stranger and stranger; I would have fits of courage followed by the normal me along with odd things happening to me.

"The old counter top wasn't this pretty," I said in response tracing a swirled line of granite with my pinky finger. Maybe she would get frustrated and leave me alone and go herself. I wanted to memorize the pattern of the table today, if I stared at it long enough I would be able too, I'm sure of it. Diane snapped her hand in front of my face and tugged my hair till I looked up at her. That plan when out the window, she was going to some party tonight so it would take her a couple of hours to get ready.

"Harrods, NARS nail polish. Silver, now," Diane repeated as she shoved a piece of paper in front of my face. Ever since, that night I was doing what ever any one wanted me to do around the house without any problems but I wouldn't venture outside on my own. The only time I left the house was when Chase and Paul dragged me out of it, as of now I left for horse back riding with Chase and yoga with Paul, they would pick me up and drop me off. Whenever Diane left to go shopping in central London it would be at least half an hour before she called back. I had horse back riding today and I would need at least a few hours to get there and back with time allotted for distraction and my ability of losing myself in the simplest of places. I bit my lip and nodded, it would be best to just do what Diane wanted because if I didn't I ran the risk of Paul letting me out of his semi good graces.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Try not to burn the house down," I stated, mentioning the fire she started trying to make toast a few days ago. Nothing had truly happened for I had managed to grab a fire extinguisher and put it out. I plucked up my wallet and shoved into some brown purse that was most likely hanging Diane's and left as she shouted at me.

It was one and half-hours later when I found myself in front of our new house. I was skipping, London streets weren't as . . . scary as I thought they would be. If I got confused all I had to was close my eyes and just think of where I wanted to go and in my mind this little purple light would just guide me to where I needed to go. It was odd but rather useful and comforting, I could never get lost again. Some research will be done once everyone is asleep so I can see if anyone else is like me. I smiled to myself again and then stopped when I saw a police car waiting outside the house. I ran into the house, knocking the door open, and almost tripping over a suitcase.

"That slut was lying to you!" Diane shouted. I frowned and walked into the foyer to find a woman in a stern grey suit, a man with greasy black hair, Anne, Chase, Paul, Diane, Aunt Joy, and a police officer.

"Spending my sisters money again mongrel?" Aunt Joy asked as she caught sight of me. I shook my head no quickly and then handed the bag to Diane. Aunt Joy hated me almost as much as Diane did and I had no idea why, I have done anything to her. Once when I was twelve I baked cupcakes for her birthday, she shouted about how ungrateful I was and then tossed the cupcakes right into my face, ruining my new sweater.

"How could you betray us? We did everything for you. Tell them that this was a joke you pulled and that you just wanted attention," Chase murmured as he pulled me into a hug. I knew that tone of voice; a threat of pain was laced into that statement. I tensed, I should lie; Chase and the rest of the Grayson's took me in when no one else wanted to, even my parents gave me up. I shouldn't make this hard on them but then again I didn't want to go though my whole life like this, dreading everyday. Plus, I had been lessoned not to lie, lying was a horrid thing that only low lives did. I stepped back and let a small tear slide.

"I can't, I can't ever lie. Remember that Chase? You and Paul taught me that when was I thirteen. What ever the anonymous caller told you is true mam' " I said as fidgeted with the hem of my skirt, I don't know how I knew that an anonymous caller had reported the abuse but it was like this little fact that just popped into my mind. I was still wearing the cardigan that I never took off when someone that shouldn't see anything was around. A teacher saw some bruises once at school and I never want to go through that again. I pulled the hem of my dress down to hide some marks on my thigh that the dress didn't truly cover. This was my favorite sundress; spaghetti strapped blue and white number of thin stripes with a cutout back adorned with a huge bow. The social worker nodded and then turned around to face the rest of the family.

"Well there you have it. Mister Paul Grayson is an adult and thus must suffer adult consequences to his actions. He will turn himself in and serve three years in prison, Chase will . . ." The social worker stopped talking and then looked at me. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I have no idea what possessed me to do so but I started concentrating, thinking over and over again, _Paul will agree to attend anger management classes as will Chase and Diane. They will also agree to see a psychologist to work out whatever problems that might have caused them to behave so. Joy and Anne will agree to live together until Social Services sees fit, this is to ensure that the children are well cared for._ I thought this over and over and was surprised when the social worker finally opened her mouth.

"Actually, Paul will attend anger management classes and do three hundred hours of community service. Chase and Diane will also attend anger management classes. All three children will see a psychologist to try and find the root causes of their aggression. Finally, Miss. Anne will have Miss. Joy move in with her until I see fit. This is to ensure that the children are well cared for," The social worker said. Aunt Joy looked surprised by the statement.

"And if I should disagree Mrs. Jones?" Joy asked as she glared at me. If she knew I had something to do with this then shouldn't she be happy? I'm saving Paul from certain jail time, there is no way I would deny any claims made by the caller.

"Then Paul will go to jail for aiding and abetting in the rape of Miss Night. Official Social Service records will be made and Mrs. Anne Grayson will have to attend court. I feel as if it would be better to avoid scandal and I urge you to corporate," Mrs. Jones replied icily. "I detest child abusers and even more so to the enablers." Aunt Joy crinkled her nose but realized that the battle was done, she lost for the first time in her life and the feeling that went through me was beautiful.

"And what should be done with Miss Night the whore?" Diane asked as she glared at me. If I stayed now I was surely dead, or at least I would wish that I were.

"A teacher at an extremely established school in Scotland will take Miss Night into his custody. Her parents have left her plenty of money, which can be used to help with tuition. She will be under the guardianship of Professor Severus Snape," Mrs. Joy replied. I glanced over at the black haired man when I realized that he was to be my new guardian. He looked mad, what if he was as bad as Paul? It's official, I'm doomed.

"That is fine with me," both Anne and Joy said this at the same time. I sighed; at least I got to leave Chase, Diane, and Paul. It's kind of sad to leave Anne though, she was always so nice.

"Pack a small bag of some necessities. We can buy clothing on our way to Scotland," Snape said as he turned around to discuss some things with Miss. Jones. I turned around and made my way up the stairs to realize that I heard someone following me, Paul closed in on me and grabbed my arm.

"You whore, you ruined our family. Go back down and apologize. You will clear up this mess up with your little mind games," Paul said as his grip tightened on my arm. I frowned and looked at him. His eyes looked funny, like they were glazed over. Something fishy was going on here and I sure as hell didn't like it. I felt myself getting mad and I knew deep in my mind that I wouldn't be able to stop what happened now.

"You're the one that cares, you fix it. Besides I don't want to stay here anymore," I answered. Paul yanked me towards him, twisting my arm behind my back. I reached my other hand back and tried to feel like I did that night before slamming it into his face. He cried out and released me and I jumped back. I don't really know what I'm doing but if it works its fine by me. A large red handprint was on his face and he came at me again. I leaped towards the side and he missed grabbing me. I was feed up with this bullshit. I felt my self-getting angry as Diane shouted something about getting that whore. All of sudden the windows flew open and a heavy storm breeze blew into the house and the lights started flickering. Professor Snape took a step towards the stairs but Paul seemed to believe that he had a handle on it and ended up shoving me down the stairs. I flew down all twenty-eight of them, spinning out of control. When I reached the bottom Snape helped me up.

"We'll pass on the bag then. We'll stop at the mall and pick up some clothes before meeting the Headmaster," Snape said as he checked me for broken bones. I nodded and winced at the movement. A sharp pain was radiating from lower left lung/rib. I must have bruised it again. I coughed a bit and winced holding my rib. Yep, definitely bruised. It'll be fine by the end of the week, it always was. Snape said some final words to Anne and Miss. Jones before taking my arm and walking me out the door.

"We have one day to get everything before you have to catch the train to Hogwarts," Snape said as we caught a bus to an indoor shopping mall. Snape gave me the credit card that Anne had apparently given him and told me that he would be waiting outside for me. I nodded and quickly walked though the mall stopping in Victoria's Secret to purchase some undergarments and yoga pants. I mostly invested in sweaters, jeans, tee shirts, and a jacket. After heading to all of the individual stores I headed into a department store and purchased some make-up to cover up the bruises and then headed to the shoe department. There I bought a pair of Sperry's, Toms, Hunter Wellingtons, and some black flats and oxfords. When I exited to meet up with Snape I realized that only an hour had passed. I smiled, I sure was a fast shopper, much more efficient then Diane for sure. I tightened my grip on the bags and then walked up to Snape.

"I-I-I finished," I stuttered as reached him. Ever since the public lesson I've had a stutter when I spoke to new people or in public. If I trusted the person I spoke too, based on my feelings, it would usually disappear quickly. He nodded and then grabbed some of the bags for me.

"We will meet the Headmaster in the Park across the street, he will explain some things for you. Then we will go supply shopping before we head in for the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow we have to go to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. I will have to leave you there with another family for as a teacher I must come in before the students," Snape explained as he lead me to the oddest looking man I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's me again! Sorry it took so long for me to update my story but you'll be getting two updates this week to make up for it. Please don't forget to leave comments so I can know what you think. **_

Chapter Three

The meeting with Dumbledore went rather well, he explained to me that I was a witch, which explains all the odd things that have been happening to me lately. Because, I was a witch I would have to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to control my magic so muggles, people who didn't have magic, wouldn't learn that we existed. He also told me that I would be a fifth year and that I would be able to keep up with all the material because of a spell that my parents put on me. He also gave me a silver bracelet form Tiffany's. He said that it had been spelled to help me control and reabsorb any energy that would happen when I got angry so nothing like this morning would happen. However, when I asked why my parents would put a spell on me he just ignored me and said that he didn't know why my parents did what they did.

Afterwards, Snape charmed one of the bags so that it would hold everything else and then shrunk it. We then took the bus to a run down building with a huge chipped painted sign that read _The Leaky Cauldron_. Witchy. Snape dropped the bags off at the front desk area and then lead me through a portal to Diagon Alley, the place where all sensible witches and wizards bought their goods. I asked for the school supply list so I can see what I needed, however, Snape said that we before we did anything else we should stop by Olivander's first so I can get a wand.

It took me a whole hour to find mine, well for one to find me; because the wand choses the witch. Each time I picked one up something would catch on fire in the nearby vicinity or some lights would blow out. Eventually I found one, it was so old that the owner even forgot he had it. His great-great-grandfather had made it, an eleven and three quarters inch willow wand with a duel core; unicorn hair and a phoenix feather. According to Olivander, the owner, the phoenix that gave his tail feather to make my wand only gave one feather, an odd quality, making it rare.

I looked at the list and then to nearby shops outside, the one next door sold quills and parchment so we headed there next. It would take some getting used to be able to write with quills since I was so used to pens. Buying quills took a while because I got sidetracked with all the different feathers I could pick from. In the end I wound up with three different quills, a black and white one that was left in a dusty corner, a simple white one, and one from the tail of a Red Hawk. Next door was the cauldron shop where Snape, who was the potions teacher, helped me pick out the perfect pewter cauldron, some vials to store potions in, and a balance. Snape then lead me to the Robes store where I was fitted for robes, which kind of reminded me of bathrobes to be honest. Snape left after leaving some money with the women who owned the shop. After she measured me and did some rough work on the clothes Snape came back and was told that the clothes would be ready in an hour. And last but not least, the bookstore! It was one of those old style book shops that had every spare corner filled with books, it was beautiful. I could spend all day searching for some light reading. But first, I needed to get the books I needed for school, Snape and I split up to find all the books that were. I found my half and then picked up a few books I would like to read in my spare time, one on Dragons, one on ancient wizard populations, and a book about Hogwarts itself. It was after we left the bookstore that I realized Snape must have paid for everything because I never recalled going to a bank to pick up money.

"Professor, we never went to the bank, I can't let you pay for all this." I said as Snape lead me to some store that had cats, toads, rats, and owls in the window. Snape turned to look at me.

"The money was in the American division of Grongotts so they gave me some to cover things while it was being transferred," he explained as he ushered me into another store, "I would personally get an owl as they are more useful but Hogwarts does have free owls for students to use to write home. Cats are also quite nice." I turned around and around trying to even decide what animal I would want to buy. I hated rats and toads are just slimily so that left me with either a cat or an owl. I was walking towards the back to look at some cats when I heard a small whoot, barely audible. I turned to look at a small burrowing owl. I reached over and picked it up. Snape turned to look at it, giving it a small sneer of disdain.

"I know it's small but she's really cute and look at the coloring. It's even rare for burrowing owls," I said as I pointed out the red tinge to owls' feathers. Snape didn't say anything but he handed me a few coins and I walked over to the counter to pay for it. After the owl we went back to the inn. Dinner became awkward when the only food option was fish and chips with butter beer. I never had a butter beer and it tasted great though I feel that it would be extremely fattening. I nursed the drink and then picked at some of the fish in tartar sauce and ignored the fries. I had to pretend to eat all of the food or Snape would think that I was some freak too.

After our completely silent diner I went upstairs and packed my trunk, placing all of my muggle clothes on the bottom and then neatly packing my satchel that had been spelled to hold all of my books. Lastly I neatly laid my school uniform attire on top. I only left the dress that I was wearing now, a cardigan and my new Sperry's out. I then snuggled into the bed and started to read _Hogwarts, A History_. I must have fallen asleep because Snape was now banging on my door and telling me we had half an hour before we had to leave. I quickly jumped into my clothes and slid on my Sperry's before throwing the book into my trunk and dapping some makeup on a bruise I had on my neck and my face. I looked in a dirty mirror to make sure I looked presentable while fishtailing my hair. I grabbed my trunk and Gia, my owl, and headed down the stairs. I found Snape and a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with a cup of tea waiting for me on a two-person table.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Snape asked in a dreadful attempt to start conversation. I nodded and stabbed some eggs before responding.

"I read half of _Hogwarts, A History_ last night. I wanted to catch up on some background information before I went to school," I said as I played with my food, hiding most of the eggs underneath the toast. I took a swig of tea and the stood up.

"Well let's get this trip started! I want to turn a new page," I said as I grabbed my stuff and made my way to the door. We took a taxi to the train station and meet up with a pure blood wizard family. We walked in and towards the left in the main lobby stood three blond haired people that looked out of place with everyone else. We walked toward them, me stopping every few steps to give my ribs a break. Eventually I made my way to them to find Snape whispering to them. I heard my name and then some more whispering. Eventually the boy that looked to be my age turned towards me.

"I'm Draco. Draco, Malfoy," He said as he held his hand out to me. I frowned but took it. Diane always told me that only freaks never take an offered hand.

"Evelyn Night but you can call me Evy," I said as we shook once. Snape had finished talking to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy before handing me my ticket for the train.

"Just follow Draco," Mr. Malfoy said as he walked off with Snape. Mrs. Malfoy introduced herself, gave me a smile, and then walked off after her husband.

"Come on, we want to make the train. What house do you want to be in?" Draco asked as we made our way through the crowd.

"I think Ravenclaw would be a nice house. I really value intelligence and stuff," I whispered. Someone bumped into me and I let out a loud gasp before falling to the floor. Draco turned around and came to help me up.

"Sorry, I hurt my ribs when fell down the stairs. That man accidently jostled them. It's fine," I said as Draco took my trunk leaving me to carry Gia's cage. We eventually made our way to the column in between platform nine and platform ten. Draco explained that we had to jog through it and then we would board the train. Draco went through first and I ended up running right after him. He didn't move out of the way quick enough and I ended up falling on him, knocking us both over.

"You could have waited a bit you know," Draco said as he picked up both of our trunks. He smirked and for a minute I thought he would become angry but instead it seemed like he was close to laughing. I blushed and looked down at the ground before grabbing my turnk.

"Sorry, I got scared so I just ran after you," I replied. I followed Draco as we made our way into the train and then found an empty compartment near the front.

"I'm a prefect this year so I have to go to a meeting and then walk slowly back to make rounds or something. I'll leave you with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blasie. They're great fellows. I'll introduce you to Pansy too. She's another prefect," Draco said as two hulking apes walked into the compartment. One of them grunted at Draco as a way of greeting. They were soon followed by an olive skinned buy that walked in, looked at me and then whispered in Draco's years.

"This is Evelyn Night. She's Professor Snape's new charge," Draco said as he turned around and left. I gulped and looked through my trunk to find the book I was reading last night. I sat down again and started to read. I didn't like strangers, years with Diane and Chase had taught me that. Strangers always asked questions and I always provided the wrong answers.

"What are you reading? My name is Blaise by the way," Blaise asked as he lent forward to exam my book. I flinched closer to the window I was sitting next to and brought my legs up to meet my chest. Blaise frowned but leaned back, unrolling a newspaper and started to read it. Crabbed and Goyle were grunting about some sport. I spent half an hour like that with Blaise sneaking glances at me every few minutes. I didn't like it, it was like he was seeing everything, observing everything. I was jerked from my thoughts when the compartment door slid open and Draco stepped in followed by an extremely pretty girl.

"Evelyn this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy this is Evelyn though she prefers to be called Evy. Remember what I told you about her," Draco said as he took a seat next to me. Blaise was still staring at me but started talking to Pansy when she sat down. I felt safe enough to continue reading with the background music of idle conversation. Crabbe and Goyle could surprisingly form quite coherent sentences to answer Pansy's whines about Gryffindors.

"Aren't all the houses in Hogwarts supposed to have a sense of unity?" I asked softly. Blaise raised an eyebrow when he heard me speak and Goyle looked stupefied. Pansy made a snort of contempt and turned to look at me.

"Slytherin is the only truly acceptable house in Hogwarts though Ravenclaw isn't that bad. Hufflepuff will take anyone that doesn't fit in the other houses and Gryffindor well Gryffindor takes the idiots," Pansy commented as she glared at me.

"Well . . . well . . . from what I read it seemed that all the houses weren't that bad. In all honesty I would want to be sorted into . . . Ravenclaw," I replied softly, embarrassed by my stutter. Pansy snorted again.

"You're a pure blood. Act like one," Pansy snapped. If looks could kill I'm sure I would be dying slowly and most surely painfully. I twitched and slowly folded into myself even more. Blaise glared at Pansy and whispered something in her ear. Draco glared at her and then tried to soften his gaze as he looked at me.

"What Pansy is trying to say is that Slytherin is the place to be if you really want to go forward in life," Draco said as he reached forward to pat my arm. I flinched and glanced around the compartment. I muttered sorry but I don't think anyone heard me. Pansy was still glaring at me and I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath. I didn't want to make enemies before I even got to school, so I figured I might try what I did with the social worker. I calmly began thinking about Pansy and me being decent enough friends. I opened my eyes and meet hers, I felt my pupils spasm and then I blinked. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco seemed oblivious to what had just transpired, as did Pansy but Blaise gave me a funny look as if he knew what I just did.

"Merlin's beard! Come on Evy we need to get changed into our robes. Don't worry about what I said before. I'm sure we'll all still be friends no matter what house your sorted into," Pansy said as she flicked her wand, gathering my uniform and hers and then leading me out of the compartment.

_**change in PVO **** **_ (Blaise)

There was something off about Evy. Pansy seemed ready to rip her throat out just three seconds ago and then the air in the room changed, her eyes flashed and Pansy is best friends with her. Something is not quite right here.

"Draco, where exactly is Evy from?" I asked as I leaned back into my seat. All I needed to do was through on my robes and tie before leaving the train and there was nothing like fishing for information before school starts. Draco considered me useful because I thought like him, was raised with him, and I had penchence for observation and information gathering.

"She was born and raised in muggle America. However, she isn't a muggle what so ever. Snape agreed to take her as his charge this summer when he learned that she is also the same girl that the Dark Lord has been searching for," Draco smirked as he idly changed the colour of her trunk from black to green to black again.

"You can't actually be serious?" Crabbe asked as he leaned forward. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did in here with those two apes. I could see bruises creeping out from her clothes when her sweater slid down a bit. The flinching and stuttering also helped me form the conclusion that she was most likely abused in her old home. Draco leaned back in his seat and I could see some of the muscles that he had acquired from Quidditch standing out from his shirt. I bit my lip and looked at him. Our eyes meeting with a mutual agreement to meet tonight.

"Yes I am. She just came into her power recently. No matter what house she gets into keep an eye on her and make nice. Snape told me that Faye-witches have a habit of not handling coming into their power well. Add to the fact that her past is less the pleasant we can't really force her onto our side. Their minds are weak yet extremely strong. They might seem crazy but they are extremely intelligent," Draco said as he heard noises outside the compartment. Pansy entered again ushering in a terrified Evy.

"What happened?" Draco asked as he sat her down next to him. Checking her to make sure there were no cuts and bruises.

"She saw Nott jinx some first year. Honestly I don't get the big deal," Pansy said as she sat down and started to play with her nails.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This one isn't that good but it's part of my promise. Two updates in one day. I might fit in another one today.**_

Chapter Four

When the train rolled into the station in Hogsmeade, the town next to Hogwarts, Draco told Crabbe and Goyle to grab my stuff and then he lead me towards a women that he introduced as Professor Grubbly-Plank. She nodded a greeting at me and then proceeded to shout for all first years to come with her.

" I'll be waiting for you at the Slytherin table tonight," Draco said as he smirked at some first year and walked off to where odd black creatures were pulling carriages. Ten minutes later the first years and I walked towards a mass gathering of row boats armed with small lanterns. We boarded the boats, four people to boat, and they magically made their way across the lake. I ignored the kids whispering about me and Hogwarts as I played with the Native American pattern hand made bracelets that I stacked on my wrists. When we stepped off from the boathouse and made our way up the stairs, I noticed how beautiful Hogwarts looked, the pictures I have seen of it didn't do it any justice.

We entered the castle and were meet by a stern looking professor holding a rickety stool and an old hat. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and then lectured us about how old and wonderful Hogwarts was before leading us though a large door and down the center aisle of the Great Hall. As I passed the Slytherin table Pansy gave me a smile and a wave. I smiled back and surveyed all of the students in the Great Hall. When Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the stool the seam along the rim opened up and the hat burst into song

_In times of when I was new _

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends as Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravencalw, "We'll teach just those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and, _

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within._

_I have told you, I have warned you . . ._

_Let the sorting now begin._

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctuated by whispers. According to _Hogwarts, A History_ the sorting hat usually sang about its role in sorting students into the correct houses and what each house looks for in a student. I was paying attention to a small conversation some Ravenclaw's were having when I saw Professor McGonagall giving all the student's that were talking a look that would dry up a slug. Once the students quieted down she gave the Great Hall one final look before unrolling a piece of parchment and reading the first name on the list.

"Abercombie, Eaun," She called as a shaking first year made his way to the stool. Surprisingly he managed to get to the stool and sit down, I was pretty sure he would pass out before he managed it. The hat was placed on his head for no more than three seconds before it called out Gryfindor. I started shaking. I heard him talking after we got off the boats that he wanted to be in Hufflepuff with his older brother, what if I didn't get into Ravenclaw? I noticed that the amount of first years began to thin and finally it was soon my turn.

"Night, Evelyn," Professor McGonagall called out. I blanched and slowly made my way forward. I can do this, I can so do this. I sat down on the stool and closed my eyes when the hat touched my head.

_Your going to be a tricky one. I see some Hufflepuff, some Gryfindor, some Ravenclaw, and even some Slytherin._ Please don't put me in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. _Why ever not? Slytherin's make the best connections and being who you are you would fit in with all the powerful there. Hufflepuff's have a habbit of being loyal and that you are_. No, Hufflepuff's are like outcasts and I won't have that. Not here, I was an outcast for so much of my life that I couldn't bare to be one again. Slytherin's are too much like Diane and Chase. I don't want to be like them. _Hmmmm, you really put me in a rough spot. I'll respect the choice you made to eliminate two but now the choice is mine. You are extremely smart and yet you must be one of the most courageous people I have yet to meet. I think Gryfindor might be the best fit for you._

Before I could even protest the choice of House, the hat shouted out Gryffindor and the table decked out in maroon and gold stood up and cheered. I frowned and quickly made my way to the table and squeezed in front of two red headed twins. The rest of the sorting passed rather quickly. When the last girl was sorted into Hufflepuff Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and made her way to the staff table. Now it was Dumbledore's turn to stand.

"To our newcomers welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" Dumbledore said in a ringing voice as he stretched his arms out to encompass the entire hall. I looked down at my plate as food magically appeared on all the serving platters in the middle of the table. I looked up and across to Slytherin, Draco gave me a small smile before turning around to talk to Blaise. I delicately lifted a hand and played with a sliver fork.

"Well congratulations! Your the first hat stall in over a hundred years. It isn't common that someone takes more than five minutes to get sorted. In fact most people get sorted in a manner of seconds," Sir Nicholas, the house ghost, said as he floated down the table. The red head sitting to the right of my stuck his hand out at me and I shook it just like I shook Draco's at the train station. I lifted my arm to shake his and his twin's eyes widened when he saw how baggy the smallest of robes were on me. I also think that he might have seen some of the bruises on my neck. I didn't let Snape heal them because it was my fault that I got them. When I took my hand back, the other twin poured me a glass of pumpkin juice and then gave me a spoonful of mashed potatoes and some chicken.

"I'm Fred and this is George," Fred said as he filled his own plate.

"Where did you come from? Obviously not from England or you would have been in Hogwarts before," George said as he stole Fred's cup of juice.

"O-oh, I-I-I come from Carter, Cape Cod. It's in America, "I responded as I looked down at my plate and shoved my fork into my potatoes.

"We've always wanted to go to America," they both said before shouting jinx. I giggled and then shoved the fork full of potatoes in my mouth when I caught Blaise and Fred looking at me. After that they became engrossed in some kind of conversation about Quidditch, what ever that is. Then they started to talk about jokes with someone they called Lee Jordan. An hour later, when nearly everyone had stopped eating Professor Dumbledore stood up again and the whole hall became quite.

"Well now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students ought to know by now too. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore's speech was winding towards an end before there was a polite applause. He was about to continue when the short, toad looking women stood up and coughed. Most of the teachers at the table looked shocked.

"I-I guess that doesn't happen very often," I commented as Dumbledore let the women walk forward and clear her throat again.

"You're right about that," George said as he started to play tic toe with Lee in Lee's left over mashed potatoes.

"You might want to eat something," Fred commented as he brought his attention to my plate. I smiled, I've gotten good at this, the lies about food and hidden secrets.

"I had a lot of candy on the train. The people I shared the compartment with wanted to show me some proper English candy," I replied as I turned around and faced the front. That would put an end to that. I didn't dare mention that I was in a compartment with Draco, as it seemed that Slytherin hated Gryffindors. I didn't want to risk Fred and George hating me because of who I sat with. Professor Umbridge gave another _hem-hem_ and shifted her gaze around the Great Hall.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Some mummering broke out in the Great Hall again but I frowned. I had bad feeling about this and my feelings always turned out to be correct. I closed my eyes and focused on her ugly pink cardigan, her little girl voice, and her toad like appearance. There we go, she was senior sectary to the Minister of Magic. She coughed again and started up her speech.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy faces looking back at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends! The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down though the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Here she stopped prattling and gave a small bow to the teachers sitting at the staff table, none of them bowed back. Snape looked bored and Professor McGonagall exchanged a look with a witch that had wild hair.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation." I looked around the Great Hall. Draco was glancing at me during his conversation with some other boy, a blonde girl with lots of hair at Ravenclaw was reading something upside down, and some Hufflepuffs were braiding their hair.

" . . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited," Professor Umbridge finally finished and looked like she was accepting applause. I gave a few polite claps and then looked at Fred and George.

"I'm guessing you didn't pay attention?" I asked as I took my first sip of pumpkin juice. It was actually pretty good and in my experience anything that tasted good was fattening. I quickly put the cup back on the table and leaned forward.

"Are you also telling me that you don't get what that speech meant? It meant that the Ministry of Magic is interfering with Hogwarts. That women, Dolores Umbridge, is . . . was the senior undersecretary to Fudge. The Minster himself is personally interfering at Hogwarts and not in a good way," I said as Dumbledore stood up to continue his speech. Lee Jordan looked mind boggled and sat there starting at me before he got into a conversation with someone sitting next to him. Fred and George just frowned before jumping over the table and grabbing my arm.

"We'll show you how to get the dorm. If Hermione and Ron take you you'll have to enter with all of the first years. Ron's our little brother and he's also a prefect. He's in your year. We'll introduce you to him and Hermione and then you'll be set for tomorrow," Fred said as he steered me towards the entrance and up some changing stairs.

"Be careful of the stairs they change. And you should eat tomorrow, our mum always said you can't survive on sweets," George added as he nodded at some painting. The fact that each painting with a person was actually able to interact with viewers and move from frame to frame still freaked me out a bit. Eventually we found our way to a picture of a fat women who demanded the password which turned out to be the Latin word for a strange cactus, _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. When I entered I was awe struck. There was a common room that was covered with maroon and gold. The circular tower room was filled with dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables and there was a fire going which made the room feel even more cozy. When we walked in Fred pasted a notice on the notice board and then came back over to where I was standing.

"You'll have to wait for Hermione to come and show you where the fifth year girls sleep. " Fred stated.

"Guys can't go into the girl's rooms but girl's can go into the guy's rooms," George finished as a bushy haired girl walked into the room.

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Fred shouted as I cowered behind him. He noticed and moved me over next to him. Frowning when I flinched, I don't think they noticed my flinch when they grabbed my elbows. When the bushy haired girl started to walk over to us accompanied by a red headed boy I blanched. And tried to move back again. I liked Fred and George, I could tell they were awesome people and they kind of reminded me of Jace and Jaime. However, Fred held me still and I started to panic again.

"Hermione this is Evelyn Night. She's a transfer student and in your year. We figured you could show her around tomorrow," Fred said as he gently pushed me forward. She smiled at me.

"Yeah, we thought you would be the best because she wanted to be in Ravenclaw. So your both bookworms," George added. The other red head finally made his way towards us.

"Oh and this is Ron. We're both Prefects so if anyone gives you any problems just tells us. I'll show you to our dorm," Hermione said as she walked off. I followed her after a wave to Fred, George, and Ron.

"Is . . . .is.. . Ron related to George and Fred?" I asked quietly as we made our way up a narrow staircase. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Fred and George are obviously older and then there is Ginny whose is a year younger. That's the bathroom," Hermione explained as we made our way past some actual first years. "Your not from England are you?"

"I-I-I'm from America. Carter, Cape Cod, Massachusetts to be exact." I replied as we made our way into an extremely comfortable circular dorm.

"Hey Hermione. Been made prefect?" a girl with curly hair asked. She raised her eyebrows when she saw me.

"Ohhh, you're the new girl! The first hat stall in a hundred years. So your why there is an extra bed here," a Indian girl cooed as she saw me. I shrunk back and smiled sheepishly.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm Evy," I responded as I noticed my trunk placed next to the bed near a window. I walked over and gently started to lay out my clothes, placing my uniform in a wardrobe before sliding out of my robe and hanging it over the top of a chair before unpacking my pajamas and underthings. I glanced around the room and crouched onto my bed, pulling the curtains closed and then sliding into clean underthings before opening them again. I heard someone gasp I bent down and picked up the tap shorts I was wearing to bed. I grimaced. I forgot, I'm still covered in bruises from falling down the stairs and certain lessons that have yet to fade. I quickly shimmed into my tap shorts and pulled on some over the knee velvet socks to cover most of the marks on my legs. I then quickly pulled on an over sized crop top.

"Where can we put dirty laundry?" I asked Hermione as she gasped like a fish out of water at me. She pointed to a small basket in the corner before turning around and walking out of the room. The next girl that seemed to come to her senses was the Indian who stood and shook my hand.

"I'm Padema Patil and this is Lavender Brown. Do you know what will be your choice class? Me and Lavender have Divination," Padema said in an attempt to cover the awkward silence. I frowned.

"I-I-I have no idea. I'm hoping for Muggle Studies just so I can get an easy class," I responded as I made my way to my bed. Lavender frowned.

"I hope your in divination. It's the best," Lavender stated before leaving the room after mentioning about checking the common room. I looked at Padema before crawling into my bed and waving my wand to draw my curtains closed.

Change in POV

I couldn't stomach seeing Evy's body so I left after pointing her to the laundry bin. When I got back to common room I saw Ginny, Fred, Ron, and Harry. When Ginny saw me she stood and up waved before noticing that I was practically in tears. I sat down in front of them and actually started crying. Harry and Ron were puzzled.

"You should have seen her," I said as I managed to dry the small amount of tears that I shed. Ginny looked at me.

"Who?" she asked as she glanced at Ron who just shrugged.

"Evy, she got changed in front of us and her body," I almost retched at the memory of it. "She was so thin her spine and ribs stuck out. And she was covered in bruises everywhere. Her left lower rib was ever swollen. It was sticking out. To think that someone could do that to someone else." Fred's jaw tightened and everyone else just looked pale.

"Whose Evy? Is that the transfer girl from America?" Ginny asked as she patted my shoulder. "Chipper up though. She's at Hogwarts now so nothing can happen to her here."

"I should have guessed something was up. Me and George saw a bruise on her neck today during dinner, she refused to eat anything, and she flinched whenever we touch her. I just thought she was shy. We'll look at for her right, she's so sweet," Fred said as he stood up rubbed his hand over his hand. I nodded in agreement.

"Isn't that the girl that your mum told us to watch out for? She said she had a rough life before," Harry said as he glanced behind me. I nodded.

"Well, we'll have to do that then. Take care of her," Ron said as he stifled a yawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I woke up to the curly haired girl, Lavender, opening my curtains and giving me a strange smile. I blinked and then realizing that someone was leaning over me sat up so quickly that I almost rolled out of bed.

"It's the first day of school sleepy head! Hermione told us to make sure you woke up on time. She also said that she would wait for you down in the common room," Lavender said as she proceeded to spell her uniform clean. Wait, I didn't know any spells yet but as she a muttered the strange words I knew exactly what she was saying and what she meant by it. This must be what Dumbledore was saying when he told me that I would catch on quickly. I sat up and grabbed my toiletries and made my way to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and suffered some strange looks from the other girls. When I got back to the room I quickly changed into my uniform and then fishtailed my hair. Lavender saw me and handed over a small glass jar filled with some light pink gel.

"It's hair gel, my mum makes it from scratch," she said as she put some on the top of my head. "I found the purple and grey head band you had and spelled it to be gold and maroon. I hope you don't mind." I smiled and it took it from her before slipping it on. Lavender was really sweet I got the feeling that Hermione didn't like her that much last night but she made sure I was up and presentable for my first day of classes. She smiled back and the grabbed a pair of shoes for me. "Here me and Padma thought these looked the cutest and the most comfortable." I slipped the on and dusted my face with some powder foundation and smudging some brown massacre on before grabbing my satchel with my school supplies. Before leaving the room I took a deep breath and headed out to join the bustle of other Gryffindor girls making their way to breakfast.

When I got down to the common room Hermione, Ron, and some black haired boy were waiting for me. I closed my eyes and focused learning that the boys name was Harry and that he was the boy-who-lived, the chosen one if you will. I made my way to them and started to listen to Hermione bicker with Ron about how the both had to tell Fred and George that they needed to take their notice off the notice board. I smirked when Ron begged Hermione not to make him, they seemed like a family that would tease each other but knew when enough was enough; it would be nice to have a family like that. When they noticed me Ron smiled and introduced me to Harry.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. The owls come with the mail during and on the first two days of term we get our time tables that alternate daily," Hermione said as she lead me down to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron trailing behind us. Some of the paintings commented at are apparent lateness but I took the cue from the rest of the students to just ignore them. That is something that I was going to have to get used to quickly, talking paintings next thing will be that the statues move at random too. When we got to the Great Hall I took a seat with them but began to preoccupy myself with finding a jug of orange juice that didn't contain pulp. It didn't even take five minutes for Hermione and Ron to start arguing again and it made me feel like I was back at my old house before I was the one that everyone took their aggression out on. But this was also a good thing because if they were too occupied with yelling at each other than they wouldn't notice me not eating. I was startled when I heard a large clang and it was followed by a hundred of owls entering the hall. A damp angry looking owl landed in front of Hermione and she gave it some money in return for a newspaper. I was surprised to find a letter for myself that was given to me by a simple brown owl.

Dear Whore,

I know that by now your probably trying to ruin someone else's life at your new school for freaks but Anne and mom wanted me to deliver a message to you. No matter what anyone might tell you there you deserver every lesson that you learned and no one is sorry. I also wanted to express the joy I have by telling you that you won't be coming home for Christmas holiday and you'll spend Spring Holiday with that freak you like so much in Venice. You also will be spending one month of summer holiday in your beach house in Hawaii with said freak and maybe Anne's kids if they can convince her that your freakishness is not contagious. Do not respond no one wants to hear from you.

With hatred,

Diane

I snorted, Diane thought I was going to be upset that I won't be seeing her or Chase or Paul for a year. By God I have never been happier. A whole summer without her making comments at me, a whole summer of not getting beat up or punished, a true, true holiday. I smiled and titled my head back.

"What was the letter 'bout?" Ron asked after he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"My adoptive sister told me that I'm staying here for winter holiday and I'm going to Venice, Italy with my best friends family for spring holiday and I get to spend a month in Hawaii at my mum's old house," I said as I drank some more orange juice. I was practically in ecstasy, it's sad that being told that I wouldn't have to see three people over the course of the year could make me so freaking happy. At this time Professor McGonagall was walking down the table handing out timetables. I took it and looked it over, History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Look at today! The worst classes ever all in one day. Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day. I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted . . ." Ron moaned as he all but slumped head first into his plate of food.

"Do mine ears deceive? Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive of lessons," Fred commented as he and George squeezed in besides me.

"The eggs are pretty good here Evy. I'd try some," George commented as he reached over Fred to plop some eggs on my plate. I frowned and forked some eggs into my mouth before moving around my plate. I spent the rest of Breakfast playing with my food and silent, they just had to go and ruin my good mood didn't they? But I deserve it, I shouldn't be happy. I don't deserve to be happy. I sighed and glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Blaise eyeing me again with a slight frown. I drew myself up when I saw him and stared him down before I panicked and shifted my gaze back at my plate, haphazardly shoved another forkful of eggs into my mouth and swallowed them in one go.

"Come on Evy. We have History of Magic now, follow us closely or you'll get lost, " Hermione said as she hooked her elbow around mine and lead me off towards a dusty looking classroom a bit away. There would be no need to follow her at all today if she kept dragging me around this freaking castle. When we entered I noticed it was four people per desk so I sat on the left outer corner while Harry and Ron sat in the center leaving Hermione to take the right corner, she was way to observant if I got to close to her then she could start finding things out. After we got in some Ravenclaws walked in and took the seats by the front of the classroom, leaving the rest of the Gryffindor's to grab empty seats in the back. Once a small bell rang a ghost professor floated through a chalkboard and proceeded to lecture us nonstop in a monotonous voice about Giant Wars. So not only was this class going to be boring by having a freaking ghost lecture us but it was on some of the dullest topics possible. About ten minutes in Harry and Ron were engaged in an intense game of Tic Tac Toe. Most of the Ravenclaws were even starting to space out and it seemed that only Hermione and I were taking notes. I was shocked Ravenclaws were supposed to be super smart and studious and stuff. Finally the bell rang again and everyone jumped up and shoved their materials in their bags before nearly sprinting out of the door. This time Ron put his arm around my shoulder and guided me out underneath a balcony that would provide us with some shade from the rain. I swear if one more person touches me I'll try and burn them to teach them to keep their hands off, I would think my constant flinching would get the message across.

"What would happen if I refused to give you and Harry my notes this year?" Hermione asked as she caught up to us.

"Well there are two options. One, we would just get the color-coded notes that Evy took. Or, the second option is that we'll fail O.W.L.s and that'll be on your conscious," Ron joked as he lightly elbowed her. She scowled, someone couldn't get a joke. Wait, Paul couldn't take a joke either and he yelled a lot. What if she turned out to be another Paul?

"Yeah, maybe we'll take Evy's anyways. Your notes aren't color coded," Harry joked as Hermione looked like she would pounce on them to kill. I let out a small giggle, which caused everyone to look at me. I quickly stepped back and fiddled with the sleeve on my robe. Thankfully I was distracted when some Asian girl from Ravenclaw came forward to talk to Harry. While they had their brief conversation I stayed a bit away from the group and watched the other students go about their business. What would it be like to know that your freakishness was normal, to not be a freak but to be normal? Harry drew me out of my thoughts, as Ron and Hermione were too in to their argument about Ron's apparently horrid behavior to the Asian girl that had came to talk to Harry.

"They've really been having a go at it this year," Harry said in a way of explanation on our way towards Professor Snape's classroom. We made our way into the castle and soon started going down some staircases and towards what would be the dungeons in a real medieval castle. This was fascinating but terrifying at the same time, no one seemed to go down here, and it was completely empty.

"H-H-H-Harry?" I whispered as we made another turn into what seemed like a darker part of the castle. Harry turned around to look at me.

"What is it Evy?" He asked as he noticed me standing in the corner being hit repeatedly by students on their way to Potions too.

"W-where exactly are we going?" I asked as someone gave me a rather hard shove, sending me sprawling into someone who then proceeded to shove me off of themselves, landing me on the floor. I frowned and got up looking around for the wrong doer to find two Slytherin boys chuckling with each other.

"To potions. We have it with Slytherin this year unfortunately. The professor is Professor Snape; he hates Gryffindor's because he is the Slytherin Head of House. If your decent at potions you'll get a grade lower then the worst Slytherin student," Harry explained as he ushered me towards a queue that had formed outside of a door to what might have been a dungeon if this place wasn't a school. If what Harry said is true than Snape might hate me because I got sorted into Gryffindor, would that mean he would turn into something like Paul and Chase. Maybe if I apologize to him and explain how I was arguing with the sorting hat he might forgive me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we were moving in till Harry tugged my arm. The tables for Potions were by threes and I felt nervous when Harry went to go sit at a table with Ron and Hermione. I shouldn't be upset they are actual friends and I'm just some girl they're babysitting out of pity. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and took a seat at a table that I thought was empty until Draco and Blaise came to sit with me. Bloody Hell, I completely forgot about Draco, he's most likely going to hate me now too. And if Snape still wants to be my guardian then I'll have to put up with Draco during the summer, someone that controls my fate must surely hate me.

"Settle down," said Snape coldly, shutting the door behind him. There was no real need to call the class the order for as soon as the class heard his study door open all fidgeting, whispering, and general non-settleness ceased.

"Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to his desk and starting around at us, "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your O.W.L., or suffer my . . . displeasure." His gazed lingered on a fellow Gryffindor who visibly gulped much to the joy of Draco, the prat.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." At this point his gazed rested on Harry who glared right back at him. Not a good idea, not a good idea Harry.

But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from O.W.L students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at the Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method" – Snape flicked his wand- "are on the board" – (they appeared there)- "you will find everything you need" – he flicked his wand again – "in the store cupboard" – (the door of the said cupboard sprang open)- "you have an hour and a half . . . Start."

I stood up and closely read the ingredient list before gathering all of them and making my way back to my table where I organized them in set of two rows. Draco and Blaise where already getting started and a completive nature in me sprang up and I began making the potion while barely glancing at what was on the board. I don't know why but for some reason I just knew how much and when to add something. I frowned; Harry, Ron, and Hermione where right; this potion was extremely difficult to make. It was slightly on the difficult side for me and I was almost breezing through it compared to everyone else. Near the end of class I realized that I was coming close to the end of my potion before Draco and Blaise where.

"I guess me and you are going to have some more completion. Hell even the mudblood might have some," Blaise commented. Draco turned and looked at my potion before going back to his own. I frowned and shifted towards the center of the classroom. If Draco got mad that I was doing better than me it'll just make the fact that I'm in Gryffindor worse. But what in the hell did mudblood mean other than something that was horrid.

"I might not know what you mean but I could tell that it was a horrid comment and I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my friends," I whispered as I put the finishing touch on my potion. Draco looked sideways at me and opened his mouth but closed it quickly when Snape started to speak.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising form your potion," called Snape, with ten minutes left to go in the class. I smiled; my first potion was a grand success. A quick glance around the room showed me that only Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and I had made the correct potion. A few other Slytherins looked like their potions were almost correct, as their vapor was dark silver. Harry's cauldron was issuing a copious amount of dark grey steam and Ron's was issuing green sparks. I felt rather accomplished, if people that have been taking potions for longer than I have messed up then I must be good at something, like potions. I smiled even wider but that soon turned to a frown when Snape started to walk around the room and inspect everyone's cauldron. He gave some words of encouragement to the Slytherin students before he made his way over to my table. He saw my potion and gave me a nod of the head before turning to Draco and Blaise.

"Draco and Blaise, perfect as always," Snape said before spinning around and looking at Harry's. "Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

The Slytherins in the front of the classroom turned around looked eagerly at the scene in front of them. It seemed that they loved to watch Snape taunt Harry.

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry tensely. I frowned, I felt bad for Harry his potion was nowhere near as bad as some other people's.

"Tell me, Potter can you read?" said Snape softly. I frowned when I heard Draco snicker but I didn't want to do anything to make anything worse for myself. Growing up in my house I learned that staying undercover as much as possible was best for survival.

"Yes, I can," said Harry. I could see his fingers were clenched around his wand I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid like jinx Snape.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter."

Harry squinted up at the board with some difficulty, I would assume, because of the multi colored smoke now swirling though the room. I got a little distracted with all of the pretty patterns that it made before I quickly pulled my attention back towards Harry and Snape.

"Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore'."

I thought about for a minute and it suddenly sank in to me, Harry forgot to add the syrup of hellebore.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?"

"No," said Harry very quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No," said Harry, more loudly. "I forgot the syrup of hellebore." While Snape and Harry continued their version of in class entertainment I realized that Draco had gotten closer to me. I felt a small tug on my sleeve causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Calm down. I just wanted to congratulate you on your potion. As you noticed not many people managed to correctly make it. At the Great Hall I noticed the Hat had trouble sorting you, what houses was he considering?" Draco whispered as he flicked his wand, gathering his potion into a small glass vial that was labeled with his name and house.

"W-w-well it mentioned all four before narrowing it down to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," I muttered as I tried, and failed, to mimic the same spell. Draco smirked and did the spell for me.

"It took me a while to get the spell, it's difficult to get the correct amount of potion," Draco replied as he made his way to the front of the room. I followed after him, noticing that Harry's cauldron was empty.

"Did he empty your cauldron?" I asked Harry as I walked back. Harry nodded and glared at Snape. That certainly wasn't fair, Goyle's potion was most definitely worse then Harry's and Snape didn't make a comment about his. What if Snape hated me now because I wasn't in his house? I had to spend an entire break with him. I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to lunch. I didn't feel like sitting there and watching them argue with each other so my only two options would be to not go to lunch at all or to find the library and spend my lunch there. I had a foot and a half of parchment to write on Giant Wars for my history class along with half a foot on the use on moonstones in potions. Library it is, I could use my notes to write the history essay but I would need to do some research for potions. While I was all but fighting myself to make a decision on what to do for my lunch period I had fallen behind and lost Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the crowd by the Great Hall. I scanned around trying to find someone that looked nice so I could ask for directions when I spotted a girl with long blond hair skipping towards a staircase. I started jogging in her direction and called out to her. She stopped and turned around to stare at me.

"I-I-I'm sorry, but I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the library?" I asked. She looked rather odd but the feeling in my gut told me that she would make a great friend, plus she was a Ravenclaw which meant she could help me find a good book to use on my potion's essay.

"I was headed there myself. The teachers are assigning us a lot of homework already and I needed a book on nargles," the girl said as she set off in a slower pace.

"I'm Evy by the way. And what are nargles?" I asked as we started to climb a staircase.

"I'm Luna, you're the new girl. Nargles live in mistletoe and have a perchance for stealing things," Luna answered in her singsong voice. We spent the rest of the trip in silence. Once at the library we sat down at the same table and silently began doing out homework. During the lunch period I had managed to complete my essay on Giant Wars and using my potion's book I glanced a small amount of information on moonstones that I used in the outline of my essay for potions.

"After dinner I could help you find a good book for potions," Luna said as she packed up her stuff. "Lunch is almost over, you should head back to grab some food before the elves take it away."

After Luna left I pulled out an old composition notebook that I used as a diary and a muggles pen before writing a small entry for the day. How much food I ate, how classes were going, and the questions running through my mind with Draco.


End file.
